Trust Liver
by Shoccnaru
Summary: Satu alasan kecil, satu masalah kecil, dapat terselesaikan dengan sebuah kepercayaan. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?" [ARMINXANNIE]


Ada satu titik. Dimana Armin bisa begitu kesal dengan Annie. Ada.

Annie selalu bersikap wajar-wajar saja, jika Armin, didekati beberapa perempuan. Annie bahkan tak pernah mau mencoba untuk mencemburuinya—justru kadang rasanya malah dia yang cemburu apalagi pada semester ini si pacar kesayangan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan tugas kelompok bersama dengan Marco kebanding bertemu dengannya.

Itu sangat tidak adil. Sungguh.

Ditambah adanya tugas kelompok tersebut, beberapa gosip halus muncul, membuat Armin merengut, gadisnya tidak boleh digosipin dengan siapa pun kecuali dirinya.

Egois? Memang.

.

.

.

**Trust Liver**

_By Shoccnaru_

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu kekanakan."

Tuhkan.

Bukannya dukung Armin dengan kata mesra, malah dengan kata sadis miliknya.

"Kenapa malah aku?" protes Armin tak terima.

Annie memutar bola matanya bosan. Perempuan itu hanya menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya menyeruput habis _Vanilla Shake_ miliknya.

"Dengar_ sweety_, aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus-hanya teman kelompok. Jangan terlalu berlebihan menyikapinya." jelas Annie masih dengan nada sabar. Armin makin merengut, membuat kedua pipinya terlihat lebih berisi karena sengaja ia kembungkan.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau berbalik arah!" ucapan Armin membuat Annie menggeram. Mana mungkin Annie berbalik arah jatuh hati sama Marco? Walau Marco memang baik hati seperti malaikat karena hanya dia yang tak mengucilkan Annie. Bukan berarti ia secepat itu melupakan Armin yang sudah ada untuknya.

Annie menjadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah Armin. Kalau di film dorama lebay yang tak sengaja ia tonton, biasanya ini terjadi ketika cowok di anggap tidak peka dengan perasaan ceweknya dan selalu menjadi serba salah dalam menyikapi sesuatu.

Iya.

Annie di posisi cowok, sedangkan Armin berada di posisi cewek.

Terbalik banget.

"Lantas kau maunya apa?" ucap Annie tak sabar. Ternyata Armin, susah sekali di ajak kompromi kalau udah seperti ini.

"Malam ini aku menginap!"

"HAH?!" Annie kaget bukan main, "Jangan bercanda!"

Armin tidak menggubris, "Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau aku maunya apa. Dan baru beberapa detik yang lalu sudah ku ungkapkan!" Armin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menegaskan kalau permintaannya tidak boleh di ganggu gugat.

Annie menepuk dahinya dengan frustasi. Ia menatap Armin yang masih sibuk memasang muka tak mau mengalah. "Baiklah. Baiklah." pasrah Annie dengan nada malas.

Kalau sudah begini lebih baik turuti saja, toh kalau di pikir-pikir Armin bisa mengerti jika sudah dituruti apa maunya, dan sepertinya malam ini Annie tidak sendirian di apartemen miliknya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau malam ini akan menginap di tempat Annie? Kau sudah izin dengan kakekmu, Armin?" tanya Eren dan Mikasa secara bergantian.

Armin mengangguk, "Kakek memperbolehkannya, dia bilang 'semangat masa muda jangan di sia-siakan'. Aku tak terlalu paham, tapi yasudahlah, mungkin cuma ungkapan kata agar aku tetap bertahan." jelas Armin dengan polos tanpa perduli dengan tampang melongo milik Eren dan Mikasa.

Sial.

Armin memang bodoh kalau sudah seperti ini. IQ tingginya bahkan tak bisa membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu paham. Bagaimana pun, maksud dari si kakek adalah-lebih baik tak usah di bahas.

"Aku rasa kau salah meng—_hmmph_" ucapan Mikasa berhenti saat Eren menutup rapat mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Pssst... sudahlah biarkan saja," Eren berbisik, Mikasa menatap heran, ingin ngomong tapi mulut di sumpel. "setiap laki-laki memiliki cara tersendiri menyikapi kata-kata tersebut." Mikasa mengangguk mengerti. Eren tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya kembali menyalin tugas milik Mikasa ke buku tugas miliknya.

Lain di Armin, lain pula di Annie.

Annie hanya menghela napas saat ia kembali tak fokus dengan materi di papan tulis. Mengabaikan dosen yang tengah menjelaskan materi yang cukup sulit tersebut. Sepertinya ia akan belajar ekstra beberapa hari lagi menjelas UAS.

"Ia hanya akan menginap, tidur di lantai, dan tak akan terjadi apapun." bisik Annie dengan pelan.

"Miss Leonhardt?"

Annie kaget, ia mengadah menatap dosennya yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu memerah."

Sial.

.

.

.

_Cklek._

Annie mendorong pintu apartemennya, memiringkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Armin masuk. Armin tersenyum penuh arti, "Permisi, maaf menganggu!" ucap Armin dengan lantang. Annie hanya tersenyum miring, menutup pintu dan menyusul Armin masuk.

"Hawa apartemenmu selalu enak dan nyaman, baunya juga khas." Annie mengabaikan perkataan Armin, bisa-bisa ia salah menanggapi. Annie berjalan lurus, menaruh tasnya di meja belajar, membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Armin yang berdiri di depan jendela tengah asyik menatap keluar.

"Armin."

Armin menoleh, membuat Annie menggantungkan kalimatnya cukup lama.

"Kau—" Armin menunggu dengan senyuman, membuat hati Annie goyah."—bukan apa-apa. Aku mandi duluan ya." pamit Annie dengan menarik handuk berwarna _peach_ tersebut.

"Oke!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Annie keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. "Armin kau ingin mandi? Air hangatnya-ARMIN?!" ucap Annie kaget dengan suara meninggi, "A-apa yang kau lakukan dengan kasurku?!"

Armin hanya tersenyum merekah, "Nanti aku jelaskan, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu!" ucap Armin berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Annie hanya menghela napas berat saat beberapa bukunya sudah tidak di tempat dan kasurnya sudah turun ke bawah-bergabung dengan futon milik Armin.

Baiklah, ia pasrah saja.

Armin sudah selesai dengan aksi mandinya. Ia tak mendapati Annie di sekeliling kamar. Ketika ia memundurkan langkahnya sedikit, ia dapat melihat Annie tengah berkutat di dapur. Armin duduk di pinggir kasur sambil melihat punggung Annie yang tengah memasak. Armin berdehem halus, memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan terlalu serius, hingga tak menyadari Annie sudah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya kau serius sekali. Memikirkan sesuatu?" Armin mengadah, melihat Annie yang tengah membawa dua cup mie instan.

"Ah tidak kok. Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Annie menaikkan alisnya, "Baiklah. Dan maaf, aku belum belanja. Jadi yang ada hanya mie instan." Armin tersenyum maklum, menerima operan mie instan.

"Tak masalah, Sayang. Aku juga tak makan banyak kok."

Entah kenapa Annie merinding mendengar Armin memanggilnya seperti itu.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan sekitar mereka lewati dalam ada yang membuka suara. Mereka sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Annie melirik Armin dari balik bibir cup mie instan. Melihat Armin yang tengah menghabiskan mie instannya dengan tenang, membuat Annie mau tak mau mengungkapkan yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Armin."

"Ya?" Armin hanya menatap Annie dengan penuh tanya, "Ada apa?"

Annie tak menjawab langsung, ia memilih berdeham dan menaruh cupnya tanpa suara.

"Sayang?"

"Kenapa kau ingin menginap di rumahku malam ini?"

Armin sedikit terkejut, "O-oh.. Apakah tidak boleh?"

Annie menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan." Annie menatap Armin lurus, "Bisa kau mengatakannya? Aku tak akan marah." Armin hanya diam, menyembunyikan matanya di balik poni ratanya. Hampir lima menit ia tak menyahut atau pun berniat menjawab pertanyaan Annie. Annie menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak memaksa ka—"

Annie tertegun saat merasakan tangan Armin mengenggam tangannya cukup erat.

"Armin?"

"Kau tau, aku sedikit kesal dengan sifatmu yang tidak pekaan itu." Annie diam, cukup kaget. Ini baru pertama kalinya Armin terus terang berkata demikian terhadapnya, biasanya ia hanya akan menampilkan ekspresi cemberut saja.

"Kau itu memang monster!"

Huh?

"Aku kira, dengan julukan tersebut kau pasti tak akan didekati oleh siapapun. Tapi ternyata Marco malah tertarik denganmu."

Annie memutar bola matanya, ternyata masih dengan topik yang sama.

"Ya aku memang kekanakan, egois, feminim, terlalu over, dan aku posesif!" Annie menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar nada tinggi dari Armin. Armin tumben sekali memakai suara tinggi, walau masih terdengar lebih rendah dan sedikit lembut.

"Tapi kau tau, pandangan Marco bukan hanya sekedar teman! Ia memiliki rasa padamu!"

"Armin."

"Kau—ya aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di fakultasmu. Aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan sifat _negative thinking_ akan pertemananmu itu. Tapi Annie, aku—aku sungguh tak bisa." Armin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Annie. Aku hanya tidak mau kau pergi lagi. Kau tau betapa hancurnya aku saat kau—ya soal kau hanya menganggapku adik. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku sendiri yang konyol. Memamerkan bahwa aku bisa jadi laki-laki yang menyesal kau katai demikian. Dan tidak lama, aku tau, aku sadar, kau juga mencintaiku. Aku sangat bahagia. Tapi semua pikiran negatif menghantuiku ketika semester baru di mulai, di waktu yang cukup lama—selama tiga bulan ini kau—juga aku—lebih sibuk akan tugas. Aku merasa kita sedikit jauh dari seharusnya, a-aku merasa sewaktu-waktu kau bisa saja kembali pergi." kali ini Armin sedikit memelankan suaranya yang bernada serak. Armin menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

Annie hanya diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan isi pikiran yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Jadi... kau sekarang sedang frustasi akan sesuatu atau cemburu?"

Demi Titan.

Armin menggeram, "Aku cemburu! Aku mau waktu ketemuan kita lebih banyak! Demi Titan—kenapa kau tidak paham!" ucap Armin nada kesal. Ngomong soal perasaan susah-susah, dan hanya di respon demikian.

Siapa yang gak emosi?

"Kau butuh sesuatu agar aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku tak akan pergi, begitu?"

Armin menyengit, "Huh?"

"Kau mau melakukan _sex_ denganku?"

_BLUSH!_

Armin kaget, "H-A-HAPA?!" Mukanya berubah menjadi semerah tomat dalam hitungan detik saja. "B-bukan begitu!" elaknya dengan panik.

Annie menaikan alisnya heran, "Kenapa? Bukannya kau butuh bukti?"

Armin melongo.

"Heh? B-bukan! Bu-bukti tidak harus _sex-_kan?!"

Annie menunjuk kasurnya yang sedang berada di bawah, "Lantas kenapa kau menurunkan kasurku? Oh—futonmu tak cukup lebar? Kau ingin aku tidur di sofa saja? Begitu?"

Armin menghela napas pasrah, "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak mau jauh saja. Bukan berarti aku mau melakukan hubungan intim suami istri denganmu. Itu tidak akan terjadi" ungkap Armin jujur.

Annie terdiam, membuat suasana sedikit canggung. Sepertinya Armin salah kata.

"Maksudku—aku bukannya tidak mau. Tapi gimana ya, aku belum siap. Aku rasa itu akan lebih konsisten kalau kita lakukan setelah menikah—iya menikah!" ucap Armin dengan gelagapan, "T-tapi sebetulnya di zaman sekarangkan berbeda, aku ya—tidak menolak juga—tapi aku berusaha agar tidak terjadi walau sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan —aduh gimana ya bilangnya!" kali ini Armin hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi.

Annie hanya mendengus geli, ia ingin tertawa keras sekarang, melihat muka Armin yang sudah semerah tomat, di tambah lagi dengan kepanikannya dalam menjelaskan hal dewasa seperti itu tanpa sadar membuat Armin telihat sangat manis. Annie harus mengakui hal itu.

Annie mendekati Armin, menyelipkan tangan kirinya di balik leher Armin. Armin memasang wajah tak mengerti, "Heh?"

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya bercanda soal tadi." setelahnya bibir Annie memangut pelan bibir Armin. Armin sedikit kaget, namun ia membalas rengkuhan Annie dengan melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang ramping Annie.

Ah berciuman di saat detak jantung tak beraturan ini membuat Armin sedikit mengerti akan sesuatu. Curang. Annie mengerjainnya. Armin menekan kepala Annie,memperdalam ciumannya saat Annie membiarkan lidah Armin meminta akses masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Annie, dan mengajak lidah perempuan itu untuk membalas perlakuan lidahnya. Hampir sepuluh menit sejak adegan menukar saliva, Armin melepaskan ciumannya. Merasakan deru napas memburu dan mengisi rakus oksigen kembali ke dalam paru-paru.

"Kau cukup berbakat dengan _Deep Kiss_." ujar Annie santai.

Armin merona, "K-kau yang mengajariku."

Annie terkekeh, "Mau ronde kedua?" tawar Annie dengan nada main-main.

Armin mengejap, tak menjawab tawaran Annie. Annie memundurkan tubuhnya, memberi sedikit jarak. Mereka saling berhadapan, ada jarak, namun tetap dekat. Armin menunduk, "Aku tidak butuh sebuah janji, Annie. Aku hanya mau kau tetap di sini. Di sampingku. Dan tak akan pernah pergi." ucapnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Annie menepuk bahu Armin dengan tatapan lembut, Armin mengadah, pandangan mata biru milik Annie membuat Armin sedikit terpesona. Tatapan lembut milik Annie, tatapan yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Armin mengejap kembali, ia sedikit tak percaya kalau Annie tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku mengerti tentang perasaanmu, tapi aku memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan Marco. Marco memang baik—ku akui. Aku bisa saja jatuh cinta dengannya kapan pun." sampai di sini Annie sengaja memberikan jeda, mengambil napas dan tersenyum, "Tapi aku tetap dengan hatiku Armin. Hatiku tetap memilih kau—bukan Marco atau siapa pun. Hatiku tetap mencintaimu sampai kapan pun."

Armin hanya memasang muka yang sulit di jabarkan dengan kata-kata, bahagia, senang, dan terharu menjadi satu.

Annie tersenyum simpul,"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Armin tersenyum lebar dengan air mata di ujung kelopak matanya, "Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

"_Ya Armin?"_

"_Apa rasa dan ketemuan itu, harus balance?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Tadi dikampus, Eren bilang kalau ia mulai mengurangi ketemuannya dengan Mikasa. Eren melakukan itu agar tak cepat bosan jika bersama Mikasa."_

"_Jadi—kau juga mau kita mengurangi waktu ketemuan kita?"_

"_TIDAAAAK MAUUUU!"_

**.**

**.**

**Satu alasan kecil, satu masalah kecil, dapat terselesaikan dengan sebuah kepercayaan.**

**Cinta itu sangat sederhana, bukan?**

**Dan kisah mereka masih akan berlanjut.**  
><strong>.<strong>

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa ini? Haha saya juga tidak tau. Ini bisa di bilang skuelnya 'Genius and Monster' silahkan di baca kalau berkenan. Kalau tidak juga tak masalah sih. #nguk

Dan, Maaf jika menemukan Typo. Saran, Kritik? Silahkan di Review ya!

Salam dan Sankyu,

Sho, 10 Januari 2015. :)


End file.
